This invention relates generally to means and methods for lifting and transporting an item from one site to another and relates, more particularly, to a wheeled accessory and a method of use which is well-suited for lifting an item, such as a spool, for holding windable material from an underlying floor for purposes of supporting the item above the floor or for transporting the item across the floor.
An item, such as a spool, for holding windable material capable of being lifted and supported by an accessory of the class with which this invention is concerned commonly includes a hollow barrel about which a length of windable material, such a wire or cable, can be wound or from which a windable material can be unwound. In addition and in order for the item to be lifted by an accessory with which this invention is concerned, the item is positioned upon an underlying floor so that the barrel of the item is oriented substantially parallel to the floor.
There exists hand carts which have a pair of axially-aligned wheels and a pair of substantially parallel arms which are spaced apart by a distance which is st least as great as the thickness of the spool or, stated another way, the length of the spool barrel. By positioning a rod through the barrel so that the portions of the rod extend from the barrel at each end thereof, and then manually manipulating such a cart into place about the item so that the pair of arms of the cart are disposed at the opposite ends of the item and then leaning the cart rearwardly (i.e. so that the body of the cart pivots about its axially-aligned wheels and generally away from the item), the arms are permitted to engage the portions of the rod which extend away from the spool end from the underside thereof and lift the item from the floor. Once lifted above the floor, the item can be held in its elevated condition by a user of the cart or wheeled by the user to an alternative site.
It would be desirable to provide a new and improved wheeled hand cart which is capable of being used to lift an item for holding windable material from a floor without the need that the user hold the cart in place and for moving the item from one site to another.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved hand cart for lifting an item for holding windable material from a floor and for moving the item from one site to another.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a hand cart whose design enables a user to lift and support an item of considerable weight from the floor.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a hand cart which enables the item to be supported above the floor for purposes of unwinding a windable material from the barrel of the item or for purposes of winding a windable material about the barrel of the item without requiring that the user of the cart hold the cart in place.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such a hand cart whose versatility of design accommodates the support of a plurality of items in an elevated condition above the floor.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a hand cart having a reel component about which a windable material can be wound.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide such a hand cart which is uncomplicated in structure, yet effective in operation.